moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mastermind
PsiCorps |baseunit = |role = Multiple mind control |eliteability = |useguns = Artificial brain |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 505 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1800 |time = 1:12 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = Psychplug |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 4 |seaspeed = |range = 7 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = * Self-repair * Gains experience by taking it from the mind-controlled units * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Immune to omnicrush * Cannot be mind-controlled * Cannot be hijacked * Cannot be abducted * Cannot be depiloted * Takes twice as long to be repaired by units * The mind-controlled units will be freed when the Mastermind is disabled * Will periodically take damage when mind-controlling more than 3 units |margin = }} The Mastermind is a "mind controller on wheels" used by PsiCorps. A large tank with a giant artificial brain sealed within, it can mind control groups of enemies without much effort. Description A mind is a terrible thing to waste. This seemingly innocent saying becomes horrific reality with the Mastermind. An Adept that perishes has his brain collected and kept alive with neuro-stimulants. Once enough brains have been harvested, the organs are spliced together into one gigantic cortex through rapid tissue regeneration. The new brain is then placed into a container filled with preservative fluids and grafted onto a huge tank chassis. This incredibly traumatic process often leads to the perishing of most of the brains' personalities, resulting in only the strongest mind remaining aware to control its mechanical cage. The overwhelming psychic power of multiple Adept brains is utilized to rapidly seize control of a large amount of foes. This nightmarish monstrosity has one weakness though: the Mastermind can only take control of a maximum of three enemies before psychic strain on the brain becomes too much. More enemies controlled beyond the maximum amount results in greater strain, resulting in the eventual destruction of the vehicle due to overheating. Overview PsiCorps' Mastermind proves that mind control is no laughing matter, especially when it can go beyond its limits. Able to seize control of foes three times the capability of Epsilon Adepts, no enemy commander would carelessly let their most powerful units (especially the Mastermind's equivalents) fall under Yuri's psychic tricks and easily increase their numbers in a short period of time. For a "monster tank" that solely relies on mind control and not actual weapons that harm, the Mastermind can perform defensive or offensive roles in its unique way. Defensively, it functions like a mobile Psychic Tower, and since it needs no power supply, a proselyte can freely construct more Masterminds to defend his base or even replace Psychic Towers altogether, as Masterminds cost exactly the same as the mentioned defense. A proselyte should also have a nearby Grinder in his base to recycle any unwanted units from the Mastermind's mind control and therefore acquire extra funds. In an offensive situation however, Masterminds cause chaos when deployed in the thick of battle that not even Foehn's confusion rays can compare. Thanks to the Mastermind's durability and range, only a few units have the capability to fire at it without being forced to submit to Yuri's will. Although Masterminds can be overwhelmed by cheaper, more numerous units (which results to a brainwave overload, an event wherein the Mastermind damages itself due to controlling 4 or more units until it explodes or returns to 3 units), a proselyte can simply send such units to their doom (or Grinder if possible) while ordering the Mastermind to retreat or brutally killing the mind controlled victims via force firing at them. Another issue the Mastermind experiences is its cumbersome speed, which makes them unable to chase down swifter units. Fortunately though, Magnetrons and the Magnetic Beam can pin these units down and make them easy victims for the Mastermind. On the other hand, the Mastermind suffers from a number of weaknesses that makes it far from perfect. As its only weapon is mind control, robotic units like the Terror Drone and Coronia's Roadrunner, as well as heroes like Tanya and Alize are able to close in without retaliation from the Mastermind. Its mind control is also out of reach from air units, meaning fighter jets like the Harrier are able to strike it down as well. Lastly, mind controlled units can be freed via EMP that disables the Mastermind, which makes fighting against China and to a lesser extent, the rest of the Soviets, a difficult effort with mind control alone. Appearances * The first Mastermind appears in Memory Dealer. In the first part of the mission, it is tasked with reclaiming the Epsilon base from Soviet forces. The Mastermind must survive until the the Epsilon base is reclaimed. Assessment Quotes The Mastermind reuses its voiceset in Yuri's Revenge. When selected * Alpha waves ready. * I am the Mastermind. * Enter the think tank. * A mind is a terrible thing to waste. * Let's have a meeting on the minds. * Collective thinking. When ordered to move * Always looking for new ideas. * Mastermind on the move. * We're on diplomatic mission. * Where are the simpletons? * Let's make some friends. When ordered to attack * Their minds will be addressed. * Time for a brainstorm! * This will be painless. * Come into the fold. * Let's collect our thoughts. * They will understand. When mind-controlling too many units * Brainwave overload! Gallery Mindiconold.jpg|Old Mastermind icon from 3.0, which is actually an edited version of the original icon in Yuri's Revenge See also * Tyrant * Colossus Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Epsilon Army Category:PsiCorps Category:Monster Tanks